


And the Rabbit Jumped Over the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Humiliation, Hung Lance, I Just Made Her Into Soccer-Mom Keith, Kemonomimi, Lance's Magnum Dong, M/M, Not in a sexy way, Public Humiliation, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Self-Indulgent, Self-Lubrication, Top Lance (Voltron), What Does Krolia Even Act Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Keith’s grandma descended from a race of Galra that look--and act--like bunnies, and Keith finds out there's a special kind of puberty for mixed-race Galra. You can guess where this is going.





	And the Rabbit Jumped Over the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted a few bunny-Keith ideas to bottomxkeith’s tumblr a long while back and this is me making one of them into a fic because I need more bunny tail Keith. Be your own hero even if you aren't anyone elses.
> 
> Not proofread. Not beta read. A self-indulgent OOC shitpost with too many sentence fragments. 
> 
> Warning: Only about 1/3 of this is porn.

Keith had been warned that his Galra traits would manifest soon, if ever. Kolivan had taken him aside one day after an easy Blade mission, put a large hand on his shoulder and told him:

“You are of age for a Galra of mixed-race. If you are to become more Galran in appearance, the time is now. I am sending you back to Voltron. In the event of any changes, you may adjust there without hindering the Blade. Krolia will accompany you and answer any questions you may have.”

Keith had looked up, ready to protest the efficiency of that plan. Even slightly hindered, he’d be of more use here than with Voltron. He could… polish swords or something! And besides, Krolia isn’t someone he can  _ talk _ to, blood ties be damned. The blood tie makes it more awkward, honestly. It’d be easier to ask literally anyone else in the Blade about Galra puberty than  _ Krolia _ .

Then Kolivan put his other hand on Keith’s other shoulder and crouched down to meet his eyes. 

Apparently, Galra have yellow nictitating membranes. A third eyelid. Like frogs have. Keith knows this now because when Kolivan looked him in the eyes--purple irises piercing into his soul--Keith almost pissed himself. 

“Galra genetics are unpredictable. There’s no telling what ancestral traits you’ll inherit. I understand this is displeasing, but the sooner you adjust to your new body, the sooner you may return.”

Kolivan stood up and walked away, flashing Keith one last look before leaving him to process the exchange. If Keith didn’t know Kolivan, he’d have thought that the look in his eyes was… fatherly? But Keith does know Kolivan, so it was probably just a trick of the light reflecting off his newly revealed irises.

And so, the trip to the Castle was uneventful. Krolia would grunt to break the silence and Keith would grunt in return. They hadn’t really talked post their explosive reunion. Tears were shed, blood was drawn. Keith thinks that was the most he’d ever spoken in his life.

The reunion with the rest of the team went much better though. He got a hug from everyone and they all greeted Krolia politely. 

Lance had chirped out a bright, “Hey, Mrs. Keith’s Mom! Nice to meet you!” and excitedly shook her limp arm before he steered Keith to the side with an arm around his shoulders and said:

“Hey man, I missed you. Things aren’t the same without you here.”

(Keith was happier about this than he probably should’ve been.)

The Galra puberty thing was still a big concern, but that night, he went to sleep with a goofy smile on his face, dreaming about blue eyes, warm skin, and a blinding white smile. 

Then he woke up screaming so loudly he incited mass panic. Hunk blasted down the door with his bayard, everyone in the castle following behind him. There was gasping. Then Krolia pushed her way to the front, scooping him up and heading to the hangar to book it back to the Blades, before she was stopped by Lance, who managed to grab onto her rat-tail. Keith didn’t know he could run that fast. Things change, he guesses. 

Like he did. 

He’s not gonna lie, he was really hoping he’d get fangs and claws from some great great grandparent all the way back down the line.

Maybe scales? He’s always liked lizards. Not as much as hippos but they’re in the top five.

And he thought it’d be a gradual thing. A nagging voice in the back of his head tells him he would’ve known if he’d just asked.

Still. He didn’t expect--

Whatever the hell this is.

Anyway, now they’re all in the common room, standing around where he’s seated on the couch, checking out his new appendages. 

Krolia speaks first, maybe vaguely teary eyed. “You look just like your grandmother.” She wrings her hands together, bites her bottom lip. “Excuse me for a moment.”

Then she speedwalks away. So fast she almost slams into the automatic door before it has the chance to slide open.

Allura, Coran, and Shiro turn to each other. They nod and walk out next, leaving him with his ex-classmates. Who won’t stop  _ looking  _ at him.

Lance in particular hasn’t stopped staring at him since he stopped Krolia from booking it.

“So… Is this permanent?” the way his eyes slowly rake down Keith’s body isn’t unpleasant, but the ambiguous context has him on edge. Does it look that bad?

Hunk speaks next, saying the most positive thing he’s heard all morning.

“Keith! You’re so cute!” He balls up his hands under his chin, giving Keith moony eyes. “You’re a bunny!” He coos happily, reaching out to poke him. Keith feels his temper flare.

Yeah. He descends from a planet full of bloodthirsty warriors, each race with their own fear-inspiring traits. 

And he’s a bunny. 

He’s got the lop ears, the cotton tail. That’s about all he’s able to catalogue with clothes on. Keith doesn’t feel much different otherwise. How annoying, that Kolivan made it out to be a giant change and he just ends up looking like a sorority girl’s lazy Halloween costume. He could go back tomorrow if he wanted to.

Keith snaps his teeth at Hunk’s probing finger and Hunk flinches back. Lance puts a hand on Hunk’s shoulder to steady him. 

“Leave him alone, Hunk.” he says, not taking his eyes off Keith. He feels his skin prickle happily. Maybe Keith doesn’t want to go back tomorrow though. These ears are actually kind of throwing off his balance a little bit.

Pidge comes into his line of sight, rocking back on her heels and rubbing her chin in thought. She hums, moving her head around him and squinting at gods-know-what.

Keith sighs. “You can touch.”

Instantly, her hands are on his ears, poking and prodding as she rattles off questions without pausing for breath.

“How is it that you have two sets of ears now?”

“Do you know the implications of what your new neural pathways would be like?”

“Can you hear out of them?”

“Why are they purple, what makes them purple?”

Hunk has come to stand closer now, joining Pidge’s quest for answers.

“Do you think we could get a scan of his body?”

“Do you think the bone structure changed?”

“I gotta know!”

“Same, dude!”

“I’m still here, guys.” Keith grumbles, getting up to leave. They ignore him.

He mumbles under his breath “ _ Okay then _ .” He turns around, about to head out.

Then Lance, Pidge, and Hunk share a collective gasp. They speak in unison.

“Is--”

“That a--”

“Tail?!”

Next thing he knows, he can’t see Pidge and Hunk because they have their faces near pressed to each buttcheek. He hears a slap, followed by Pidge hissing:

“Don’t touch!”

“But it’s so fluffy!”

They talk to each other in hushed tones. Keith should just leave while they’re distracted, but he kinda wants to know what they have to say. 

Hunk asks, “Can you wiggle it?”

Keith turns at the waist, looking at him incredulously. “No…” But he thinks about it. Tries to wiggle it. Nothing.

Pidge makes an interested sound. “Must be vestigial then.”

Lance speaks up, halting everyone in their tracks. “Can I touch it?”

They all turn to him. Keith shrugs, fighting down a blush. “Sure. Do whatever you want. I can’t feel anything.”  

Then Lance is squeezing his tail and Keith really fucking regrets giving him permission, because as it turns out, that tail? Not-so-vestigial after all. 

He’s flooded with pleasure, sparks lighting up his insides. So intense and unexpected that he comes almost instantly, whining as cum drips onto the floor through the fabric of his yoga pants.

In front of everyone.

No one does anything. No one looks at anything. No one breathes. Lance’s hand is still on his tail but he can’t feel it because all the blood in his body is in his face. It feels like he’s experiencing all the humiliation in the galaxy, but what’s strange is that he wants Lance to do it again. Wants Lance’s hand pulling on his tail as he slams into him from behind--

His fantasies are interrupted by the sudden motion of Hunk scooping Pidge into his arms, slow-running to the door.

“Wow Pidge, Keith’s new Galra body. Wish I knew what he looked like now.”

“Yeah Hunk. I’m so curious about it. But I think for privacy’s sake we should leave him alone until he comes to us. Wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“I think research into Galra anatomy is best carried out through existing texts.”

“I agree wholeheartedly, Hunk. No need for field research.”

They laugh nervously as they walk through the door. Their voices echo in the hallway, fading out as they go further down.

“Hey Hunk, why were we inside the common room anyway?”

“What, Pidge? We never went inside.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right, Hunk. You’re a genius!”

More nervous laughter. Then the door closes and it’s just him, Lance, and his cum-stained leggings.

Lance snatches his hand away. “Well. I’ll be going now. Why was I here again? I’m so forgetful. Ha.”

He’s about to put both hands behind his neck and walk away when Keith grips him by the hood, stopping him.

Lance hurridley shrugs off his jacket. “Oh wow. It is so hot. I will never need this jacket ever again in my life.” 

Keith grabs him by the shirt.

Lance almost rips it trying to take it off. “Hah. Shirts are overrated.”

Keith grabs onto his pants.

His voice goes squeaky. “Haaaaaa. Pants are for losers. Ha. Ha.” Lance falls onto the floor while peeling them off his right leg. He curls up into the fetal position, still trying to inch his way to the door. 

Keith grabs onto his boxers.

Lance visibly shudders, uncurling and laying down, back to the floor, right next to Keith’s puddle of cum. There’s a bulge in his boxers but his eyes are flat.

“Do what you have to.” he closes his eyes, resigning himself to his fate.

Keith smirks. “Good boy.”

Lance shivers again and the bulge grows.

Keith’s smile widens and he files the image away for later.

Then he tears off Lance’s boxers, leaving him in nothing, straining erection bobbing in the air. 

Lance jackknifes up, hands flying to cover himself. “Don’t rip it off!” he shrieks. “I’m so sorry I didn’t know that would happen but it was really hot and I’m so sorry it happened in front of Pidge and Hunk I didn’t want them to see it because it was really hot and I wanted something like this to be between us only I’m so sorry!”

Lance continues rambling sobbing for forgiveness, the tears pouring freely now but Keith doesn’t hear, too focused on trying to get a glimpse of the head of his cock peeking through his hands.

God, it looks amazing. It has to be at least eight inches. Bigger than anything he’s ever had before. Keith feels arousal spark in his guts. He wants it inside of him in any way he can get it. 

He pushes Lance back down, pinning his arms to his side with a tight grip on each wrist. Keith straddles Lance’s legs, his hard cock sandwiched between them. Lance has stopped crying, watching Keith move with wide, shiny eyes. He croaks out a shaky, congested, “What’re ya doin’?” he sniffs.

And how pathetic is Keith, when Lance’s ugly, snotty crying face still makes him feel affection? Keith smiles warmly, leans down to whisper in his ear:

“I’m going to ride you now.”

Lance’s face changes completely at the words. His cock twitches and he attempts to  _ smoulder _ at him. “Ob yea?” The effect is ruined by the tears and congestion.

Keith traces the curve of Lance’s jaw with his--thankfully unchanged--teeth, nipping lightly at his chin.

“Yea.”

Then Keith shoves his pants off and positions himself so his tail is facing Lance. Who really likes looking at his ass, if the twitch of his dick is any indication. Keith hovers over the tip of Lance’s cock. The only thing running through his head are thoughts about how  _ good _ it’ll feel inside of him, rubbing against all those spots he was never able to reach before. He’s about to sink down--

But Lance interrupts him, holding him in place by the waist. “Wait! Don’t you need lube?” he sniffles again, quieter now.

Keith looks back and growls, prying Lance’s hands off. He looks him dead in the eyes. 

“No.” 

And he sinks onto the entire length of Lance’s dick, throwing his head back at the sensation. It burns a little with the minimal amount of slick, but that’s how he loves it. Fuck it’s  _ amazing _ so hot and full and he swears he can feel it in his  _ throat _ .

“Keith! Keith! Are you okay?” Lance’s hands squeeze his thighs, burning heat where they make contact with his skin.

Keith moans. Bats a hand away and reaches back to feel where he’s stretched around Lance, dragging his fingers over the skin with feather light touches. He loves it when he gets stretched so wide his hole goes smooth. Combined with how deep it reaches, Lance’s dick is  _ perfect _ .

Keith manages to pant out, “I self lubricate.” He moans again, hole twitching and squeezing as he lifts himself up. He wonders what he looks like from Lance’s point of view, if the pulsing of his body looks as good as it feels. 

His answer comes in the form of a reverent, “Holy crow…” Lance’s hand tightens on his thigh, stinging hard enough to leave a bruise. Keith’s looking forward to seeing the mark.

With newfound confidence, Keith starts to really fuck himself on Lance’s dick, feeling the drag of it against his insides with every thrust, sending waves of pleasure into his core. His toes curl and he falls forward, bracing his palms on the metal flooring, using that leverage to fuck Lance harder.

He hiccups each time Lance’s cock pushes deep, the sound forced out of him before he can stop it. 

“Lance.  _ Ah.  _ Touch the  _ Ah _ \-- tail!”

“God, Keith you look so pretty like this.” 

“ _ Tail.” _ he whines, grinding back and shaking his ass at Lance.

Lance giggles. “Aw. It’s so fluffy.” He pokes it and Keith feels the touch run through his cock. 

“ _ Laaance.” _ Keith warns, slamming down hard, voice cracking on the vowel as Lance rubs into his prostate. “Just  _ grab it _ .”

“Jeez. Grumpyy--” Lance grabs onto Keith’s tail, massaging it in his hand. He moans, long and drawn out, when Keith squeezes around him in response, tight and scorching hot. “ _ Oooh fuckk.” _

Keith throws his head back, new ears just reaching the bottom of his shoulder blades. “Keep doing tha _ aaa _ t!”

Then Lance takes his hair in a fist, pulling him down against his chest. One of his arms wraps around Keith’s shoulders, the other one wrapping around his waist to keep his tail pressed between them as Lance manhandles his body over his cock.

The new angle has Keith seeing stars. Just like the first time, Keith’s orgasm is sudden and blinding, taking him by surprise. He feels his legs spreading wider when the euphoria washes over him. He knows he’s screaming as his most sensitive parts are stimulated relentlessly, as he’s forced into place by Lance’s unforgiving grip.

When he comes back into himself, he dully notes that Lance seems to have come inside him. The thought makes him smile because he gets to keep it. He shivers at his own perversion.

“That was nice.” Keith says, boneless and sated, pulsing around Lance’s half hard cock.

Lance snores in response.

 

_____

 

After being holed up for three days for many rounds of sex with his new boyfriend, Keith runs into Krolia.

She’s leaning against the hallway wall, arms crossed and brooding. But when she sees him she straightens and clears her throat.

“Keith. I apologize for leaving you alone all those years but I talked to Coran and I think I know how to be a better mom now.”

Keith rolls his eyes and walks the other way.

Krolia follows him.

“And you’re most likely very confused about your new changes--”

Oh hell no, he’s not doing this.

He growls. “Krolia.”

She keeps talking. “You see, when I was your age I--”

“Krolia.”

“And I heard you with your boyfrien--”

Keith flares up in embarrassment, new ears flattening further. “Krolia.”

“--You don’t know anything about Galra reproduction--”

“Kroli--mom!”

“I started preparing some learning materials but maybe it’s too much--”

“Mom! Stop!” 

Krolia cuts herself off, eyes shiny. Then she claps a hand over her mouth, takes it away and presses it to the center of her chest. “You called me mom.”

Keith pouts. “Don’t remember, didn’t happen.” He sighs. “Look, I get that you’re trying, but I’m still not ready to accept you. Forget it happened.”

But Krolia dives in, lifting him by the waist. She noses his new floppy ear away, and buries her face into his neck. He feels something wet against his skin. “You did. No take backs.”

Keith’s heart maybe melts a little bit and he maybe feels a dust allergy developing. “By accident. Don’t get used to it.” 

He feels Krolia nod into his neck. “I’ll work hard to regain your trust.” She sniffles. “You’re my baby and I love y-you and I l-like it a-a lot wh-when you call me m-mom.” 

_ Wow _ thinks Keith, there is so much dust in this castle. Someone should really help Coran clean.

He pats her back reassuringly, trying to wipe dust from his eyes. It’s a start.

Later, after they’ve both gotten their allergies under control, Keith learns about the second and final wave of Galra puberty.

Minor changes happen to markings, skin tone, etc. Meaning that this general shape? Forever. 

Whatever. At least Lance likes it.

Still, one can hope.

“What did my grandfather look like?”

Krolia shifts from side to side, avoiding eye contact and twiddling her thumbs. “Galra genetics are unpredictable.” is what she says instead of answering.

Keith huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, but since you said I look so much like grandma, maybe I’ll get something from grandpa too.”

Krolia grimaces.

“Keith. You might not like it, but here’s something I need to tell you. I-- My. Your--” She crosses her arms, trying to regain composure. “This is difficult-- You might not like it--Ugh. I said that already.”

Keith crosses his own arms and waits. Whatever she has to say to him cannot possibly be that bad--

 

_____  
  


 

“ _ Kolivan  _ is my  _ grandfather _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Second wave: Keith gets the yellow third eyelid.
> 
> There are so many problems with this and I couldn’t figure out how to incorporate the ears in a useful way but I want this out of my sight. Hope someone out there liked it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
